


The Tangled Interconnectedness of All Things

by RedMushroom



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: AU così poco AU che piango, Flyinn!Todd, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Nonsense, Rapunzel AU, Rapunzel!Dirk, i'm not even joking, medieval setting, not dealing with problems, riferimenti a guida galattica per autostoppisti, riferimenti allo show, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: Todd finisce in una torre, viene preso in faccia da una padella e coinvolto nel caso della Principessa Scomparsa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la seconda settimana del COW-T, team Ysmaros, con il prompt "Viaggio" per la missione numero 1.  
> 1) Indovinate chi non ha riletto una parola?  
> 2) Un altro episodio dell'interminabile saga "Dovevo scrivere 700 parole e ho scritto 4k".  
> 3) Nessun animale è stato maltrattato nello scrivere questa storia; i personaggi, ad ogni modo, hanno subito abusi e caratterizzazioni azzardate. Inoltre, per la questione della lampadina: avendo ambientato la storia nel setting "Rapunzeliano", ho preso come riferimenti una specie di mondo semi-fantasy, semi-medievale, pertanto la lampadina è un oggetto sconosciuto. Dato il tasso di viaggi nel tempo (o dimensionali, considerata la portata dello show), la provenienza della lampadina è lasciata alla fervida fantasia di chiunque legga. Stesso discorso applicato alla magia: in Rapunzel avevamo i fiori magici, dopotutto. 3.2) so che ci sono un paio di anacronie, ma non ho resistito nell'inserirle. È un universo strambo, perdonatele come avete perdonato i pomodori nelle tavole di Merlin. 3.2.1) Potevo fare peggio, perché la tentazione di citare Doctor Who è stata forte.  
> 4) Ho cercato invano di creare giochi di parole con il sottotitolo "L'intreccio della torre" dato al film italiano, ma ho fallito.

Questa storia inizia con un giovane ladro e una padella. I Corgi, i misteri dell’universo e i britannici petulanti si aggiungono dopo, ma sicuramente non farebbero parte della sua vita se il suddetto tegame di forma tondeggiante non fosse stato utilizzato come arma impropria di inaspettata efficacia.

Ma siccome il tempo è denaro, e Todd è a corto di entrambi da ormai troppo, inizieremo questa storia nel punto in cui il nostro eroe non ha ancora iniziato a rassegnarsi alla presenza di Dirk Gently, e crede ancora di avere qualche speranza nel non venir coinvolto in nessuna stronzata magica. Speranza vana, poiché nelle vicende raccontate abbiamo della magia, e in grandi quantità.

Camminano nel bosco da qualche ora. Dirk non ha mai smesso di blaterare e un cane ha deciso di adottarli, iniziando a seguirli. La borsa che tiene in spalla, tristemente vuota, ballonzola al suo fianco, ricordandogli che pochi giorni lo separano da tutti i soldi di cui ha bisogno, con i quali potrà finalmente tornare a guardare in faccia sua sorella senza sentirsi la merda che sa di essere. Dirk è tenuto all’oscuro di questi pensieri. Lui va avanti, tirando dritto verso una strada che non conosce, facendo osservazioni sulle cortecce degli alberi, fermandosi a studiare del muschio, o a puntare il dito contro un alveare. Il suo entusiasmo gli ricorda, con una punta di frustrazione, quello di Amanda.

Per l’ora di pranzo non solo è esausto, ma anche affamato. Nonostante ciò, è la pancia del suo improvvisato compagno di viaggio a brontolare per prima. Questo, chiudendo finalmente la bocca, si porta una mano sullo stomaco, e si ferma tutto insieme, come un pupazzo a molla da caricare un'altra volta. Todd lo guarda come si guarderebbe uno strano animale a due teste, che riassume molto velocemente il modo in cui guarda costantemente Dirk. Ora, non è uno a cui piace lasciarsi andare alle backstory – anzi, è il primo che terrebbe volentieri la bocca chiusa sulla sua –, tuttavia si ritrova a frenare la lingua più di una volta, sul punto di chiedere. Non per il gusto di interrompere lo sciame di parole che esce dalla bocca di Dirk, quanto più per domandare _come_ abbia passato vent’anni (e qualcosa in più, da quel che dimostra) in una _torre_ nel mezzo del _niente_ , quando aveva tranquillamente una porta aperta e delle scale da scendere per poter scappare ogni qual volta che gli pareva.

«Ho fame» inizia a lamentarsi. Todd ha iniziato a virare verso la taverna nel momento stesso in cui ha sentito dei rumori provenire dalla pancia, cogliendo al volo quella che spera sia l’occasione giusta per liberarsi della sua promessa.

«Conosco un ottimo posto per mangiare.» Dirk alza gli occhi su di lui come se finalmente le cose cominciassero a funzionare. «Lo si potrebbe considerare _caratteristico_.» aggiunge, e riesce a vedere l’interesse crescere negli occhi del compagno; almeno, finché non arrivano a dover attraversare un piccolo ponte, il quale fa eco al sentiero che conduce dritto al “ _The Rowdy 3_ ”. A quel punto, vi è un’alzata di sopracciglia.

La taverna – se la si vuole chiamare, generosamente, in quel modo – è una struttura in legno che forse un tempo è stata un rifugio di montagna, con una stalla qualche metro più avanti, in cui gli avventori possono far riposare le proprie bestie. Tra loro, una mucca pascola come se niente fosse, e si prende gioco dei suoi simili imprigionati. Fuori, sulla porta, vi è un cartello, la cui scritta originale è resa quasi illeggibile dal numero di colori che vi volteggia sopra, quasi un ubriaco avesse deciso di gettarci sopra tempere a caso. Qualcuno, e Todd sa chi, vi ha ricalcato sopra il nome in nero.

«Così questo è il tipo di posti che ti piace frequentare.» dice, lanciando un’occhiata a Todd, come se ora vedesse qualcosa di nuovo in lui; peggio, come se stesse raccogliendo dati, e mettendoli insieme in una qualche stramba lista di Fatti Interessanti con lettere capitali. Dopodiché, si avvia senza aspettarlo. Una reazione ben diversa da quella che voleva procurare.

 

**

Il cane siede ai suoi piedi, spaventosamente silenzioso, guardingo come se fosse nel mezzo di una battuta di caccia. È un cane strano, da quel poco che ha potuto osservare. Abbaia solo se ha qualcosa da comunicare – cibo, ponte, acqua, _coniglio in vista_ – e non scodinzola mai. Lo troverebbe inquietante, se non fosse una palla di pelo lunga la metà del suo braccio.

«Hai degli amici _deliziosi_.»

«Non sono miei amic-- » alza lo sguardo dal pavimento verso Amanda, che lo guarda dall’altro lato del bancone. Capisce immediatamente che ribattere non porterà a niente di buono, quindi decide di tacere per un bene superiore. Contemporaneamente, Dirk si gusta il suo pasto. Amanda continua, questa volta parlando solo con lui, un tipo decisamente più interessante che il fratello con il quale è cresciuta. Prova una punta di fastidio. «Quindi Todd ti sta portando dove?»

«Mi sta aiutando a risolvere un caso. Stiamo andando dove dobbiamo andare» spiega, sporgendosi in avanti nel bancone. Amanda, a sua volta, si allunga verso la sua nuova conoscenza, con uno scintillio negli occhi che non promette niente di buono. Il tono di Dirk si abbassa, cospiratorio, così che la massa di rumorosi banditi – che scivolano sotto i suoi occhi come se avesse a che fare con un covo di novizi pronti a prendere il sacerdozio – non possa sentire. Riuscirebbero a cogliere poco, comunque, della bizzarra conversazione, dato il fracasso che copre ogni altro suono. Todd immerge un cucchiaio in una zuppa fredda.

«Sono stato assunto dal Re Spring in persona.» dice, nascondendosi dietro falsa modestia. Come siano arrivati dei messaggeri del Re nel mezzo della foresta, per cercare specificatamente Dirk Gently, è un quesito che oggi non avrà risposta. «Per ritrovare la principessa scomparsa.»

Succede l’incredibile.

Todd frequenta il Rowdy 3 da prima che Amanda venisse assunta dai proprietari. Ha cominciato a suonarci con i Mexican Funeral, quando ancora non aveva iniziato a farsi assoldare per qualche lavoro dagli avventori del locale; e prima di rubare tutto il ricavato delle loro serate. Anche allora, riuscire ad distinguere la musica in mezzo al rombo di voci era un compito quantomeno arduo. Eppure, Dirk riesce a far calare una cupola di silenzio con poche parole, come se niente fosse. Qualcuno trattiene il fiato. Todd, decide, non vedrà la fine di quella zuppa.

«Stai parlando di Lydia Spring?» dalla folla, emerge una ragazza con una giacca di pelle e la carnagione scura. Gli uomini intorno a lei, persone che Todd sa possono ucciderti, si aprono a ventaglio per lasciarla passare, e pensa che sia la cosa più _figa_ che abbia mai visto in vita sua. Quello che fa. L’aprirsi a ventaglio intorno a lei, non lei _lei_.

Amanda le rivolge un sorriso, tirandosi indietro e mettendosi dritta. Non è il sorriso che rivolgi alla prima sconosciuta che bussa alla tua porta. Evidentemente, ci sono cose che sua sorella non gli dice, come parlargli delle persone che frequenta e di come queste sembrino tutte strambe. Si ritrova a lanciare uno sguardo verso l’uomo nella torre. Lui, prendendo d’esempio l’entusiasmo di Amanda, ha deciso di rifletterlo con uguale (o maggiore) intensità, laddove andare in giro a parlare di un caso immaginario è evidentemente fonte di gioia. Una felicità mal valutata, a suo parere. Non c’è bisogno di essere particolarmente perspicace per capire di essere immersi in quello che probabilmente è l’epicentro di tutta la tensione del mondo; così fine che si taglierebbe con uno spillo, figurarsi con una spada.

La ragazza si avvicina a grandi falcate. Viene seguita da bisbigli e sguardi poco amichevoli che, guardinghi, rimangono anche quando lei si siede al fianco di Todd. Prova a sorriderle, venendo ignorato in modo così eclatante da non potersi neanche sentire ferito dal gesto. Lo sguardo che gli lancia Amanda non parla, _urla_ divertimento.

«Il mio nome è Farah Black» inizia, ed è un dialogo che non finirà molto presto.

 

**

Dopo aver spiegato a Farah che Dirk non ha idea di dove si trovi Lydia Spring, che stanno solo seguendo il flusso di ogni cosa interconnessa nel tessuto dell’universo, come se tirassero i fili di un gigantesco telaio che non sanno far filare – e tutto richiede abbastanza tempo e qualche chiarificazione nel mezzo --, quello che ottengono è: «Quindi sei una specie di _sensitivo_?»

Dirk scuote la testa, troppo velocemente perché non passi per una reazione sospetta «Non sono un sensitivo».

Farah fa la faccia di chi una che non ci crede affatto «Ed eri rinchiuso in una torre?»

«Diciamo che rinchiuso non è la parola che userei. Avevo una porta. E delle scale.»

«Ma ci hai passato tutta la vita?»

«Mi è stato consigliato di non andarmene, tutto qui» alza le spalle, e Todd lo vede – un guizzo nei suoi occhi, l’attorcigliarsi di qualcosa nella sua mente, come quando ha messo i piedi fuori da quel posto, e ha iniziato a parlare fino ad ammettere di essere terrorizzato. Vuole risolvere il caso del regno, questo tipo, e non sa neanche come affrontare della pioggia. Cambia argomento velocemente, prima che Farah possa articolare il _perché_ che le pende sulle labbra.

Todd guarda da un’altra parte, non vuole provare simpatie o, ancor peggio, empatia per quel tipo. Pensa, _non ti rinchiudono in una torre tutta la vita se non sei pericoloso_. Ma Dirk non sembra pericoloso per nessuno, eccetto per se stesso.

«Anch’io non esco molto di casa» Amanda irrompe, gentilmente, con un sorriso grazioso e incerto, che sposta l’attenzione da un piatto all’alto dell’immaginaria bilancia sulla quale è pesata la conversazione. «Almeno, prima di incontrare i ragazzi e iniziare a lavorare in questo posto, era, tipo, molto difficile vedermi mettere il naso fuori dalla porta.» I _ragazzi_ sono un gruppo di quattro, che si fa chiamare il trio chiassoso anche se sono formati, appunto, da quattro elementi più Amanda.

Dirk inclina la testa lievemente di lato «Perché?»

L’altra alza le spalle, mentre Todd cerca di leggere le reazioni di Farah e Dirk «Parabulite» alza le spalle.

«Un parolone che sta per incapacità di controllare un flusso magico» commenta Todd, interrompendo la sorella con un sorriso gentile, ricambiato quasi d’istinto «Gira in famiglia. In pratica, è come avere un libro ma non saper leggere e non poter mai imparare a leggere. Hai una certa… »

«Energia.» Amanda annuisce, continuando «Che esce fuori provocando, uhm, allucinazioni. Un momento stai bene, l’altro vai a fuoco, ma è tutto nella tua testa.» sospira. Amanda gli aveva ripetuto per anni quanto sarebbe stato figo riuscire a fare qualcosa, con quelle proiezioni. Tirarle fuori dalla propria testa per darle forma nella vita reale. Non per dare fuoco a niente, sia chiaro. «Todd ci è passato.» aggiunge «Ed ora sta bene.»

Dirk, che ha ascoltato per tutto il tempo con un’espressione interessata, gli lancia uno sguardo velatamente sorpreso. Todd alza le spalle. Farah ascolta come se conoscesse già la storia. E, per dirla tutta, crede che aspetti fino alla fine della condivisione di esperienze da reclusi per schiarirsi la voce e far rimbalzare la conversazione al punto di partenza «Ricapitolando, nel tessuto dell’universo, voi due come vi siete incontrati?»

Dirk lancia uno sguardo ad Amanda, come se avesse avuto qualcosa da aggiungere, ma ormai fosse troppo tardi. Poi di nuovo su Todd, in uno stallo in cui, per rispondere alla domanda, potrebbero velocemente incolpare il destino, l’universo e tutto quanto e vivere felici. Invece, Todd si vede a deglutire, cercando di trovare velocemente la scusa giusta per -- «È piombato dentro la torre» risponde Dirk, e «Todd stava scappando da-- »

Lo fa senza pensarci. Prima, sta ascoltando; dopo, la sua mano si schiaffa sulla bocca di Dirk con una velocità tale da guadagnarsi stupore prima di tutto da se stesso, poi da Amanda e da Farah, e infine da… okay, forse quella di Dirk è più una valutazione, che un giudizio. Appare irritato, comunque. «Pioggia» completa Todd «Stava piovendo e mi sono imbattuto nella torre»

Amanda sbatte gli occhi. Dirk vorrebbe dire che non è così, che non è affatto così, ma quando abbassa gli occhi su Todd, allungato sul bancone, con il respiro pesante, gli occhi di Farah che lo esaminano, ora sospetti, e il panico nei suoi occhi, tutto gli dice di tacere, e fare domande in un altro momento. Mentalmente, Todd apprezza che capisca al volo.

«Pioggia» ripete il non sensitivo, appena Todd fa scivolare via la mano dalla sua bocca. Todd mima un _grazie_ con le labbra, pretendendo di non notare il sopracciglio increspato della sorella.

Poi, succede che il cane inizia a ringhiare e dei tizi armati e in divisa entrano dentro la locanda. E se questo non è tempismo, Todd non ha idea di cosa possa esserlo.

«Voglio indietro il mio cane. Dov’è Dirk Gently?»

Per la seconda volta nel giro di poche ore, accade un’altra cosa che Todd non ha proprio visto arrivare: le guardie non sono sulle sue tracce.

«Vieni fuori, non farmi usare il _gatto_.»

**

«Stavi scappando dalle guardie reali»

«Cosa?»

«C’era il sole quando ci siamo incontrati, Todd»

I sotterranei sono umidi e bui. Dietro di loro, possono sentire i soldati correre e farsi sempre più vicini. Con il cane tra le braccia, Dirk gli lancia uno sguardo accusatorio. Pensandoci, gli lancia un sacco di sguardi dai dubbi significati. E, sempre pensandoci, potevano tranquillamente lasciare lo stupido cane indietro.

«Hai mentito ad Amanda. Perché hai mentito ad Amanda?»

«Ne vuoi parlare _adesso_?»

Il passi si fanno sempre più vicini, e la via d’uscita sempre più lontana. Ma se anche riuscissero ad arrivarci, ciò non impedirebbe loro di continuare ad inseguirli. «Credo che sia importante non mentire in una relazione equilibrata.»

«Non abbiamo nessuna relazione!»

«Certo che no!» Dirk alza gli occhi al cielo, inspiegabilmente senza fiato grosso, come se Todd avesse appena detto una sciocchezza «Per questo credo che dovremmo iniziare a costruirla, in luce della tua nuova posizione di assistente olistico»

Todd gli lancia un’occhiataccia. Negare, ancora una volta, sarebbe inutile. «Possiamo parlarne dopo essere usciti di qui?»

«Okay» pausa «Secondo te cosa c’entra il gatto? Abbiamo già un cane, e uno squalo, e adesso un gatto, quindi credo che gli animali non siano un particolare da trascurare.»

«Dirk»

«Sì?»

«Non è il momento. Invece di pensare ai cani, pensa a come uscire di qui?»                           

«Che ne dici, potremmo provare ad imboccare quella deviazione?» alza il mento verso il punto dove la strada si apre in due. Un bivio in un sotterraneo, fantastico. Uno in salita, uno… sicuramente più buio e umido. Dirk sta indicato il secondo. Prima ancora che possa rispondere negativamente, Dirk vi si è già fiondato dentro e Todd, purtroppo, non puo’ far a meno che seguirlo.

 

**

«È tutta colpa mia.»

Todd dovrebbe colmare il silenzio che segue con parole di conforto. Dire _no, non è colpa tua_ , aggiungere che _sarei finito comunque in una situazione di vita e di morte_. Però, ecco, non è quello il caso, ed è colpa sua, di questo petulante inglese che non ha smesso di seguirlo ovunque andasse. Quindi, con un sospiro, valutando che l’acqua ormai gli arriva alle spalle, e sarà il primo ad annegare perché è il più basso, riesce a sospirare e iniziare con un « _Beh_.»

Il tono della sua voce non piace al suo accompagnatore. «Beh?» uno sguardo indignato punta dritto su di lui. Ovviamente. Ora è Dirk a dover essere indignato, quando Todd sta a mala pena controllando il calore su per il suo petto. Sa, in cuor suo, che prendere a pugni una persona destinata a morire qualche minuto dopo non è il modo per tirarsi fuori da nessuna situazione. La mandibola si contrae senza che possa farci niente, e _Dirk_ lo sta ancora fissando come se si aspettasse delle scuse.

«Poteva andare peggio.» blatera. Questa volta è Todd a scoccargli uno sguardo, e i loro occhi si incrociano. Dirk abbassa le sopracciglia, come un cane appena rimproverato dal padrone.

«Potevamo» continua, ignorando la comunicazione non verbale – non crede che sia in grado di leggere la comunicazione non verbale, se deve dirla – che lo intimava a tacere «Essere chiusi, per esempio, in una stanza piena di lampadine pronte a bruciarci.»

«Lampadine.» gli fa verso, tenendo il cane in alto quanto gli è possibile. Di risposta, guaisce. «Che diavolo dovrebbe essere una _lampadina_?»

Dirk sbatte gli occhi, valutando lentamente la situazione, soppesando le parole e, infine, rivolgendo la sua attenzione al mammifero quadrupede che avevano trascinato in quella stramba situazione. Okay, che Dirk aveva trascinato in quella stramba situazione. Mettiamo i puntini sulle i. «Questa.» rovista tra le tasche, mentre l’acqua si alza e si alza, lenta e inevitabile. Una cosa oblunga, dalla forma di una pera, o qualcosa di simile, viene estratta dalla giacca.

Todd la fissa. L’oggetto sembra essere strano e inutilizzabile, inutile per definirlo con una parola gentile. Prima d’ora non ne ha mai vista una. «E allora?»

Questa volta, riceve in risposta uno sbuffo spazientito, uno di quelli che completano ogni discussione sulla predestinazione, l’universo e il moto olistico che lo governa, e che Todd pensa essere una stronzata inventata la notte da uno che non ha mai messo piede fuori dalla sua torre. «Le lampadine fanno luce.» spiega, lentamente, come se parlasse a un bambino. Il cane risponde abbaiando, come se volesse far notare che Dirk ha un punto. Sempre che i cani possano far notare certe cose.

No, in definitiva: i cani non possono far notare niente. Todd sta per morire e sta iniziando ad avere allucinazioni uditorie e comportamentali verso degli animali. Ci sono troppi animali in quella storia.

« _E allora?_ » ripete, lentamente.

Un sorriso fiorisce sulla faccia del ragazzo, allargandosi da un lato all’altro. Non gli dispiacerebbe se tagliassero corto tutti i convenevoli e le spiegazioni, e passassero direttamente all’azione. «È una lampadina magica, e ogni volta che la tocco» sposta le dita sull’estremità inferiore, dove è avvolta da un involucro color argento. Una luce scoppietta dentro la grotta, illuminando il volto soddisfatto dell’investigatore _wannabe_. «Si _illumina_.» sussurra. Si china verso Todd come se stesse bisbigliando un segreto.

Ora, qualsiasi cosa sia una lampadina e cosa dovrebbe o non dovrebbe fare, sono nozioni che scivolano dalla mente di Todd. Anzi, in primo luogo non sono mai state dentro la mente di Todd, il quale guarda il bulbo luminescente, guarda l’acqua nera come l’inchiostro, e poi guarda Dirk, ancora sorridente, euforico come un bambino con un tre kili di caramelle per le mani, e indica la lampadina. Il sorriso collassa in un _oh_ muto. Il cane, ancora una volta, dimostra di voler partecipare alla conversazione guaendo due volte.

Tempo che l’acqua raggiunga i loro menti, e stanno nuotando verso il basso, alla ricerca di una via di fuga, mentre il cane galleggia, e – forse – gli maledice in qualche ipotetico linguaggio canino.

 

_**_

Emergono dall’acqua che è notte.

Todd si aggrappa alla riva sputando acqua, trascinandosi fuori in uno spettacolo disperato. Una volta su, rotola sulla schiena, e rimane sulla terra fredda con gli occhi chiusi, e i vestiti zuppi. Ha freddo, ha quasi rischiato di morire per la seconda volta, da quando ha rubato quello stupido congegno dal castello, e crede che qualsiasi pensiero oltre ai due precedenti potrebbe condurlo velocemente sulla via del riso isterico; o del pianto disperato. Per tanto, per qualche secondo si gode il silenzio.

Il cane nuota fino a riva. Zampetta sul fango, con eleganza, e scrolla via l’acqua, annusandosi intorno. Dirk si siede al suo fianco, infilandosi la lampadina di nuovo in tasca. Ha nuotato tenendola stretta, perché a quanto pare non sai mai quando ti possa tornare utile.

«Quindi sei un _qualcosa_.» Todd esala. «Se non un sensitivo, allora --»

«Non sono un sensitivo, sono un investigatore privato.»

«Ah, sì?» suona quasi come uno sbeffeggiamento «Quanti casi hai risolto finora?»

Silenzio. Lungo, pesante e profondo. Il cane borbotta, per quanto sia possibile borbottare; i grilli cantano e il vento muove le foglie degli alberi. Insomma, non è vero silenzio, ma lo è nei termini in cui la voce di Dirk non compare pronta all’orizzonte.

«Non ho mai detto di essere bravo, a farlo» ammette dopo un attimo, riluttante «Ma tutti i migliori investigatori hanno un compagno.»

«Non sono adatto ad essere un Watson.» Todd apre gli occhi. Piccole chiazze nere galleggiano sopra di lui, coprendo la visuale di un cielo stellato. Inizia a percepire un diverso tipo di freddo; una volta che perde l’adrenalina, che il petto smette di far male nel tentativo di tornare a riempirsi d’aria, e che il suo cervello si chieda cosa sia una lampadina, e perché Dirk la abbia con sé, il freddo arriva fin dentro le ossa. Hanno bisogno di un fuoco. Si tira su, mettendosi seduto.

Dirk lo fissa «Non so cosa sia un Watson.» inizia, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca. «Ma mi basta un amico.» lo dice con voce quasi flebile, con un tono che non è spinto da mille supposizioni o idee, che non è accesso da entusiasmo o confusione, bensì qualcosa che suona come la prima verità pronunciata dalle sue labbra. La confessione avrebbe tutto un altro peso e un'altra importanza, con una persona diversa, eppure quello è il punto dove Todd sbatte le palpebre e fa «Non mi vuoi come amico, fidati, sono un amico di merda.»

Se ne frega di aspettare una risposta, decidendo per l’alzarsi in piedi e mettersi a cercare la legna per il fuoco. Come previsto, Dirk e il cane lo seguono, quasi avessero paura che Todd potesse entrare nel bosco e scomparirci dentro. Nessuna sorpresa che, mentre si affanna per trovare un posto riparato, la discussione riprenda. «Spiegami cosa intendi con l’essere un cattivo amico.»

Todd opta per sistemarsi sotto una grande quercia, le cui radici sono grosse come un suo braccio. Dopodiché, inizia la caccia vera e propria per accendere un fuoco. «Dovresti pensare prima di dire queste cose.» continua, muovendosi in sincrono con lui. Todd gli fa tirare le braccia in avanti, poi le usa per accatastarci la legna man mano che la raccoglie. «Secondo me sei un ottimo amico. E viaggiare con qualcuno dice tanto di una persona, è un po’ come andarci a convivere, se non tira fuori il peggio questo, non lo tira fuori niente.»

«Ah, davvero?» commenta, ironico, iniziando a guidare Dirk e la legna verso l’albero.

«Davvero.» Dirk si siede su una radice; Todd sta iniziando a tremare. Il cane si siede ai suoi piedi. «A parte il mentire ad Amanda, che non fa di te un fratello provetto, ma... »

«Ma?»

Alza le spalle «Tutti mentiamo».

Todd sospira, lasciandosi cadere a terra. Fissa la massa di legna con rassegnazione, decidendo di riprovare ad accendere quel dannato fuoco dopo qualche minuto. «Stavo scappando dalle guardie, quando ci siamo incontrati» mette in chiaro «Perché ho rubato dal palazzo reale quel marchingegno che hai nascosto, Dirk. Per il tizio che ti stava cercando dentro il The Rowdy 3»

«Ma aveva addosso la divisa delle guardie.»

«Appunto, ma ho pensato di poter guadagnare di più dal rivendere un tesoro reale a qualcun altro, quindi ho intascato l’anticipo del committente e non gli ho mai consegnato la refurtiva»

Dirk apre e chiude la bocca. «Credevo che lavorassi al castello.»

«Ho provato a lavorare al castello.» sottolinea «Ma sono stato licenziato.»

Segue un attimo di pausa. Dirk lo coglie per saltar giù dalla radice, mentre Todd pensa a quanto sia stato stupido a ricadere ancora una volta nella stessa storia. Come ladro ha sempre fatto schifo.

Inaspettatamente, Dirk si inginocchia al suo fianco. Cosa stupida, visto che poteva mettersi a giocare con i ramoscelli anche dal lato opposto del falò fallito. È abbastanza vicino perché senta il calore del suo corpo, e considerando l’incresciosa situazione, è piacevole. «Inoltre, sai perché ho promesso di aiutarti in tutta questa storia? Non è neanche per aver indietro il marchingegno. Ma perché hai parlato della Principessa.»

«Hai detto di non credere alla storia della Principessa.»

Annuisce «Sì, ma c’è una ricompensa per chiunque riesca a riportarla a casa. E se ci fosse stata anche solo una possibilità che tu sapessi qualcosa, potevo usarla per farmi pagare dal re.»

Nota solo mentre parla quel che sta facendo Dirk. I suoi movimenti sono diversi da un giocare casuale, e una volta che comprende, che decide di osservare veramente quello che sta facendo, e non di guardare passivamente le su mani strofinare un legnetto contro l’altro, vede delle scintille scoppiettare timidamente alla base. Si china per soffiarci sopra, poi per evitare lo sguardo di Dirk, infine perché è un codardo, e dentro di sé pensa, senza alcun dubbio, che uno come Dirk non ha niente da spartire con uno come lui – questa è quello che succede quando una buona persona incontra una cattiva. Todd finirà col fregarlo; col fregarsi, come ha fatto con tutti i rapporti nel corso della sua vita. Pure quello con Amanda è in bilico, attentamente calcolato in ogni movimento.

Un «Perché?» lo fa riemergere dalla sua autocommiserazione. Risponde con un «Uhm?»

«Perché l’hai fatto?» chiede, e aggiunge. Piccole fiammelle rossicce si spingono verso l’alto, illuminandogli il volto – sembra tutto giallo, sotto quella luce, con ombre sugli zigomi e giù per il collo. «Perché hai mentito ad Amanda? Perché dovresti essere un cattivo amico? Voglio dire, non lo dico perché sei anche l’unico amico che ho, ma per me sei uno ottimo.» accenna un sorriso un po’ speranzoso, un po’ provvisorio, come se non avesse mai provato a farne uno simile in vita sua, e stesse sperimentando quell’espressione usando Todd come cavia.

«Ho rubato gli strumenti della mio gruppo e gli ho rivenduti, questo è perché sono un pessimo amico.» nessuna traccia di dubbio o di rimorso sfiora le sue parole. Lo dice limpidamente, come se niente fosse successo «E non ho mai avuto la Parabulite. Ho mentito ai miei per intascarmi i soldi delle pozioni, ed a Amanda. Ho detto di essere guarito poco dopo che lei ha iniziato a soffrirne. E questo è perché non le ho detto la verità.» potrebbe aggiungere che i soldi, quelli dei furti post malattia di Amanda, sono per pagarle le cure, per ripagare i genitori. Ha cercato, a modo suo, di trovarsi un lavoro e smettere di essere il perdente che è sempre stato. Non ha funzionato molto bene. «Non sa dei furti, per questo ho mentito su come ci siamo incontrati».

Il fuoco inizia a scoppiettare, e il cane, felice, vi ronza intorno, fino a trovare una punto strategicamente caldo e riparato per accucciarsi. Abbassa la testa e chiude gli occhi.

Dirk incrocia le gambe, prendendo tempo. «Posso concordare sul fatto che i tuoi comportamenti _non sono stati_ dei più onorevoli» parafrasa, ma lo vede, sente che è il modo corretto e probabilmente britannico di dire che è una merda. L’unico lato positivo è che, forse, ora, tornerà indietro. Eccetto che, per quanto abbia passato le ultime ventiquattro ore a cercare di sbarazzarsi di lui, di fronte all’idea – alla possibilità – che possa davvero lasciarlo, prova un bizzarro nodo alla gola. «Ma essendo un essere stato, quindi un passato, non vedo come tu sia ancora una persona orrenda»

«Ho cercato di usarti per avere la ricompensa di Lydia Spring»

«Sempre in un tempo passato»

«Era ieri»

«Certe persone cambiano nel corso di pochi giorni»

« _Ieri_ »

Dirk prende un respiro, alzando gli occhi al cielo, come se Todd proprio non ci arrivasse, ma dovesse comunque avere a che fare con lui. Strano come le situazioni si siano appena ribaltate. «Senti, l’universo è raramente così pigro da permettere alle coincidenze di verificarsi. Hai trovato la torre, e questo fa di te parte dell’intreccio della mia storia, capisci?»

«No» concede «Ma per essere onesto, non capisco mai quello che dici quando parli dell’universo»

«Perché non tieni a mente la risposta.»

«La risposta?»

«Alla vita, l’universo e tutto quanto. La risposta è quarantadue.»

Todd è stanco, affamato, stordito e emotivamente drenato, quindi decide che questa è una conversazione che non vuole avere. Nel deciderlo, sta sorridendo, e Dirk gli sorride di risposta. Ah. Fanculo. Si è fatto fregare.

«Lasciamo che decida io a chi dare la mia amicizia.» conclude Dirk, felice e contento, convinto di aver ormai vinto a qualsiasi gioco stiano giocando. Todd vorrebbe ribadire che lui, al contrario, non gli ha lasciato molta scelta; anzi, potrebbe dire che la sua libertà di opinione o volontà in merito al suo strambo caso sono state del tutto ignorate. Poi decide di tacere, perché in fondo, se si trova in quella situazione, è anche colpa _sua_.

Per quell’attimo, decide di concedersi il beneficio – se tale si può chiamare – dell’amicizia di Dirk Gently. E siccome si tratta di un attimo, dura poco. Il suo sorriso scompare appena si ricorda. «Aspetta.» alza gli occhi su di lui «Che cos’era la lampadina magica? Ma soprattutto: che cos’è una lampadina?»

Dirk fa un sorriso imbarazzato, a denti stretti, e le sue scuse iniziano con gli occhi prima ancora di essere articolate. «Non sono un sensitivo.» ripete, ancora. Ci tiene parecchio a _non_ essere un sensitivo. «Però prometti di non dare di testa, okay?»

Sapeva che c’era qualcosa sotto. Sposta il suo peso per aggiustarsi meglio, in poco tempo avranno bisogno di altra legna, per tenerlo vivo fino a che non si addormenteranno. Ora è tempo di avere confessioni dall’altro lato. Dopotutto, non era lui a parlare di avere una _relazione equilibrata_.

Sta per parlare – si sforza di mettere insieme le parole, di tirare fuori una spiegazione con un capo, una coda e forse qualcosa in mezzo, e non il solito insieme di balbettanti informazioni scollegate tra di loro che di solito Dirk fa passare per  un chiarimento – quando il cane alza la testa e drizza le orecchie. Scatta in piedi, annusando l’aria, e inizia ringhiare. Entrambi sono costretti a voltarsi.

«Oh no.»

«Dobbiamo correre di nuovo?»

«Ci ho messo un secolo a seguire le vostre tracce.» la voce compare prima della figura. Non è minacciosa, niente di simile al raschiare rauco dell’omaccione alla ricerca del cane. Todd non si era neanche fatto dare il suo nome, da quanto gli importava. Le orecchie del Corgi si abbassano. Farah compare da un angolo scuro, come i migliori villain.

«No, credo che possiamo rimanere dove stiamo.» fa Todd, sporgendosi di lato verso Dirk «A meno che non ci voglia uccidere anche lei.»

Dirk guarda Todd; poi alza gli occhi sulla ragazza «Ci vuoi uccidere anche tu?»

Farah alza le sopracciglia «No. Voglio aiutarvi a ritrovare Lydia Spring»

 _Oh_ , pensa Todd. È un lungo cammino, quello che li attende.

 


End file.
